Orion Orin and the Goddess of the Moon
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: After what happened the first time, Orion is finally reborn and is Percy's 15-year-old brother. How will Artemis react to everything knowing Orion was her lost love and Apollo has taken her diary to find out the truth? 1 year after Last Olypian.
1. A New Summer

Princess Atemna: This is really not my normal. Have you guys heard the myth about Artemis and Orion? Well, what if he was reborn as a half-blood son of Poseidon not that much younger than Percy? And Orion really was a son of Poseidon. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Orion 'Rion' Orin.

* * *

It had been a year since the end of the war with the Titans. Every god, nymph, satyr, demi-god, and the Hunters were glad to have time off from saving the world. However, this time the Fates do not look upon Artemis with joyful news. She must choose between an ancient love and the vows of chastity she took upon his death. When the goddess only wishes to relax, Poseidon's sons once again cause trouble for her. Not even 15-year-old Rion Orin is ready for his Fate and his Destiny intertwining with the goddess of the moon, hunt, and virginity.

"Apollo, I swear to Father that if you don't stop looking through my things I'll tell . . ."

"Tell who? Father?" the blond asked mockingly. "Besides, I already found what I was looking for last week."

This was one day Artemis wished she could skip out on. But she couldn't. This was the day every god and everyone else would see the start of an open Camp Half-Blood. Children of the minor deities were finally able to live in their own cabins. Her Uncle Poseidon even had a few new additions as well. Knowing how Persephone, Hera, and Amphitrite were, this wouldn't be the best day ever. Not to mention her snooping twin brother- And they hadn't even left Olympus yet!

"Apollo, what in the name of the gods did you take! No, not my- Give me my diary!"

**Meanwhile:**

It wasn't really the formal meeting, but Percy thought he should meet his only _human _brother. The two girls were obviously a little insane. But, as Annabeth pointed out, who in his family wasn't?

"So, it's Orion, right?" he asked the boy. "I prefer Rion. Yeah, I kinda thought this was some practical joke when someone came to the orphanage asking for me, saying my dad was there. But, hey, weirder things have happened," he said while shrugging it off.

Now there was a crash of thunder and flash of lightning as the gods appeared. Zeus, as always, was wearing a suit while Hera sported the cliche apron of tv moms. Apollo wore light blue jeans and a yellow shirt, whereas Artemis was in the usual Hunters' silver. Aphrodite was Aphrodite, so there was no point in trying to describe her, same with Ares trying to be the show-off that he was. Then came Percy's nightmare future mother-in-law, Athena. She was wearing a simple dark grey pant suit that had an electric blue shirt underneath while her earrings, pendant necklace and a charm bracelet all had owls on them. If she were older and mortal, she would've been known as the crazy owl lady. The bun and storm grey eyes didn't help much. Poseidon and his wife Amphitrite came up from the shore where they had materialized from the sea foam. Poseidon was in the usual Hawaiian outfit while Amphitrite wore a simple light blue Greek dress. Everyone but Hephaestus, Demeter, Persephone, and Hades had shown up.

As soon as the gods had arrived, Chiron and Mr. D led everyone to the dining pavilion. There the parent gods went up to the head table while the half-bloods sat at their respective tables, then came Chiron's welcoming speech. "A wonderful year has passed and thanks to Annabeth-" everyone cheers-"the children of lesser mentioned gods and goddesses now have their own homes here. And, thanks to Perseus Jackson, the gods of Olympus have lifted Hades' curse upon the Oracle and they are able to openly accecpt their children." After that, there was much cheering before each child was claimed by their parents.

When everyone was seated and served dinner, Rion couldn't help but to ask Percy about the goddess in silver. "Artemis, twin sister of Apollo and goddess of the moon," he told him. "That's what I thought. I'm dead."

"What? Why?"

"Percy, my name is Orion and I'm a son of Poseidon. Don't you know the story about the last guy named Orion?" Just before Percy could say he didn't, Poseidon jumped into the conversation. "You actually believe hisory will repeat itself?" "If Artemis learned from the last time, then I only have to worry about Apollo."


	2. The Myth That Started This Mess

Princess Atemna: Here's the second chapter. And I don't own Percy Jackson or Orion, just their sisters.

* * *

Dinner was over and everyone had gone to their cabins, evryone but Rion. He had been following Percy when Artemis decided to ambush him. "Who are you?" she demanded, holding an arrow head to his throat.

"I'd say just another son of Poseidon, but I guess you don't hear that often," he said, deciding to stall and hoping Percy would notice he was missing.

"You're not _just _a son of Poseidon. I recognized you the second I laid eyes on you. Now tell me the truth. Why does it feel like I know you?"

In the fading light, Rion could tell she was fighting tears. For some reason, he didn't like the thought of her crying. What was wrong with him? He had just met the goddess and he felt something for her that he couldn't name. It was as if their souls recognized eachother.

"I don't know, okay. Ask Hades if you think I used to be a dead guy," he said while pushing the auburn haired goddess away from him.

For some odd reason, blush now covered her face as she held her arms over her chest. That's when he realized exactly where he's touched. It was all he could do to resist saying 'Don't turn me into a deer'.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" But she cut him off. "It doesn't matter. Just get to your cabin and don't tell a soul of what just happened.

That night, Rion had the hardest time getting to sleep. And when he did, it wasn't the best sleep he'd ever had. He was tossing and turning all night and when he finally yelled out at midnight, everyone in the cabin area was at their door while his sisters tried calming him down and Percy was getting rid of the crowd.

"Dude, what happened? Must've been some nightmare," he commented while motioning for the two girls to get back in bed.

"It was, Percy. Remember how I mentioned a myth about a guy named Orion and Artemis being there with Apollo?" Percy just nodded. "What happened was that he was out hunting one day when he found Artemis hunting alone. She'd been injured and Apollo wasn't around to heal her. Since Orion was a son of Poseidon, he used water from a nearby stream and transfered his healing powers to her. They ended up hunting together when it was possible, giving him an unnatural ability with the bow. One day Orion was out swiming when Apollo and Artemis were walking by while on a hunt. He knew that his sister was getting to close to a mortal and that the moon shone less and less each night. This was his oppertunity to get rid of Orion, so he challenged her to hit his head with an arrow, saying it was an apple. The second she shot, she noticed who it really was. She was ready to give up her immortality and kill ehrself, but Apollo talked her out of it. That was when she vowed to forever remain a virgin."

Little did the two know that artemis was outside the window near Rion's bed listening to the story of her lost love. Looking up, she automatically found his constellation. Tears fell from her liquid silver eyes and she could only think of how sorry she was. Sorry for killing him and sorry for listening to her brother. It had been that day she vowed to never trust her twin again. No good ever came from it.

* * *

Princess Atemna: There's chapter 2. Sorry if it's not acurate or anything, but the version I read about didn't give details of how they met. Please leave plenty of reviews. Oh, and can I get some ideas for their sisters' names? It would help alot, thanks!


	3. The Dreaded Reading

Rion was headed to archery practice when he saw Artemis and her Hunters going the same way. After what had happened the night before, he didn't feel like evoking the wrath of a goddess. And tonight, well, it only looked to get weirder. Ever since he'd been brought to camp, he only had really bad experiences. Why did this have to happen to him? Not to mention the Apollo kids and the god himself were going to be presenting their music and what-have-you. He could see it: nightmares for weeks from what Percy said about the god's lame poetry. If only he could be spared from the entire day.

Thalia looked back at him and glared. So it seemed she knew he and her goddess shared a connection. _'Or it could be the whole Hunters hate guys thing again,' _he thought while readjusting the quiver on his back. In the last few hours, he'd seen Chiron a total of three times. The last time was about how he couldn't handle a sword like Percy and his sisters. He'd been taken to the forge where his brother Tyson was helping the Hephaestus kids and got set up with a rare bow and Celestial Bronze tipped arrows. The bow was an ancient magical weapon once used by his namesake, given to him by Artemis herself. _'Maybe that's it. The fact that Thalia knew it was Orion's as a gift from the goddess he had won the heart of.' _The bow'sname was Luna Asteria, which meant the Moon's Star. It seemed to be a herald of his forth coming fate.

"Rion, I need to speak with you. It's a matter of importance." What, and the last three were just warm-ups? This would be fun.

"What's up?" Bad move, because Chiron brought up something he didn't like talking about. "I need to know some background on your mother."

"Look, Chiron, I don't remember much. I was a kid when she died in that car accident- **I was 4!"** he yelled at the centaur, causing the Hunters to look back at him. After regaining his calm demeanor, he said, "All I remember is that she had a silver bow in a glass case that was in her room. The night of the accident, it was dark and something bigger than the car ran in front of us. she wasn't buckled up, so she got in the back seat and shielded me. That's it. After that, I was taken to the orphanage. Guess I radiated danger, because I was never adopted."

"A silver bow, you said? That would mean she had been a Hunter, or related to one who had fallen."

Shock slowly crept over the son of Poseidon's features. The only thing registering in his mind was the word Hunter. Then he began remembering all the stories she'd told him about the Greek gods, always dragging out the ones that included Artemis. She'd practically been telling him in hints. And he was _just now _getting it after days of being at camp.

"That's why. I'm an archer because my mom was blessed by Artemis. Great."

Going past the Hunters, Rion only gave the goddess a fleeting glance before entering the archery range. He was having a weird enough day as it was. Why did he have to remember another weird thing _and _yell at Chiron?

That night at the reading, Apollo was the first up. Artemis didn't seem too thrilled and Zeus was looking at his rash son with a great amount of suspition. The god dramatically cleared his throat and took a quick drink of water before pulling out a small hide-bound book. His twin was automatically aware of what his motives were, but she was unable to do or say anything about it. She was entirely at his mercy. _'If only he doesn't read **that **page,' _she thought to herself. Athena must have noticed the thought, because she looked right at her younger sister. She even took pride in being the first born as well so that every sibling was younger than her.

"Tonight Iwill be reading a special peice that I have bookmarked in here, and pray that my dear sister won't- or atempt to- kill me," he said with a slight bow to his twin.

_Spring; Day 16; 19th Year_

_Persephone's been back for over two weeks and already I find myself annoyed with my aunt always dotting on her. There is nothing worse on Olympus than to be there upon my sister's "blessed" return. During my hunt today, something cut my hand. A boy with eyes like my Uncle Posesidon's found me and healed the wound. I failed to finish my hunt due to the fact that Father wanted me to return before I had to take the Moon across the night sky. sometimes I feel as if no one on Olympus cares. It is always about Aphrodite's affairs, how many times Hermes can take something from Apollo without him knowing, or the fact that Persephone's time with us is limited. I would feel better if I could see Mother more often. She would at least listen to me. But there was something about that son of Poseidon. Why doI have the urge to know more about him? Until the next time I may write. And they say this is one of the Muse's or Apollo's duties? Why can I not have the same privileges?_

_Spring; Day 20; 19th Year_

_Never have I needed to distance my self from the others like this. Athena has begun looking into my inner thoughts again. Aphrodite says I need a bed mate (and that is the polite term), while Apollo won't stop boasting about how he was far more superior to the other gods. If hubriswas a sin amongst us, Apollo would have been in Tartarus long ago._

"I would be **WHERE?**" Apollo asked himself out loud. "Nevermind that, Apollo. Just finish this up."

_I went to where I met him days ago. It was a faint hope, but I wished he would be in that area again. I needed someone to talk to that wasn't anyone back at Olympus. Father had also taken to saying that Heracles had more courage than many of his godly children. The nerve of him!  
At the clearing, I saw him. He was sitting in the middle of the creek that he used the waters of to heal my hand. Actually, he was on top of the water, barely acting as if the water touched him. Poseidon had told me about this rare gift among his children. The healing was natural to them, as water was their domain. They could breathe under the crashing waves of the Agean Sea because their father protected them. They could even comand the water to not dampen their clothes if they so wished it. There was not a more powerful set of half-bloods in the world over._

_Autumn; Day 4; 19th Year_

_Aunt Demeter still mourns over Persephone. Aphrodite gave Hermes a son two days before my sister left for the Underworld. Hephaestus seems to not care anymore. Ares, on the other hand, was quite jealous. To escape the madness that was "home", I sent Orion a letter by way of my falcon. We were going to meet where he first healed me. I'm actually thinking of making that clearing sacred to me.  
When I was bathing after the hunt, orion came to the river because a giant scorpion was about to strike at me. He was barely able to avoid death as it stung him. I thanked the Fates that Apollo had given me an antidote for scorpion venom. Orion had sworn upon Styx that he would be able to kill any monster or beast that threatened me because it was his Dear Lady that they had such audacity to attack, and so Gaia sent the creature to kill him. After recovering from the grief of almost losing him, my dear hunter, I gave him a turquoise tinted bow I called Luna Asteria. The Moon's Star._

_Summer; Day 27; 20th Year_

_Never again will I see my beloved. Never again shall I have a true reason to leave the confines of this accursed place! Never again shall I trust my brother. He said he had pure intentions of why he challenged me to shoot the target out swimming. He said he didn't want "That Mortal" to take advantage of me. Apollo treats me as a child, yet I am the one who assisted Mother when she was giving birth to him._

"She's not letting that one go," he muttered as quietly as possible.

_Orion and I had been together for over a year. Next week was when we had promised to marry. Now that day shall never come. From this day forth, I will never bear children and no man shall ever have my heart, not god nor mortal._

Rion looked over at where the moon goddess had been sitting, but noticed she was nowhere in sight. Getting up, he told Percy he was off for some fresh air. His brother looked at him weirdly for a minute, but realized he must not like how a lot of people were now staring at him. "Sure. Just get back before a harpy catches you out after curfew." His sisters watched as he left the area, but said nothing, thinking thay he just wasn't comfortable being the center of attention.

* * *

Atemna: I've finished it! Not the story, the chapter. Didn't mean to make anyone upset there. But I seriously need names for their sisters. I can't just put 'sisters' in every time I mention them. Please review. If you do, then you'll get to find out where Artemis ran off to.


	4. Walking on Water

Princess Atemna: Wow, I got a long list of name for the girls. This is great; thanks goes to _**the ghost king**._ Now, I think it's time we found out what happened after Artemis left.

* * *

**Artemis' PoV**

I had been sitting there calmly listening to my idiotic brother read my diary. It was a prime example of how I was always left out. But Apollo went too far when it came to Orion. No one should have known that we really were thinking about marriage. Sure it was speculated, as was the he'd been _killed _by that scorpion, but no one knew the truth, except for Aphrodite and maybe Athena. When I was away from him, he was all I could think about. and now that this new son of Poseidon had shown up and taken my Orion's bow, I felt confused.

Thinking back to when he and Chiron were talking this morning, I remembered what he'd said about his mother. She had been a Hunter. Their last name was Orin. C'mon, Arty, think. That's it! His mother was Theresa (no pun intended on Mother Theresa). She was one of the older girls I had found running away from an abusive father. She was almost 15 then. After fifteen years, she had fallen in love with Poseidon, though she denied it every time. I don't think she realized it herself until he had asked her to leave the Hunters. I had given her my blessing and said I would bless the child, though I knew she shouldn't be having my uncle's children. I was more of the neutral sort when it came to my uncles and father bickering like children, but Poseidon had always paid attention to me when I had something important to say. Well, he paid more attention than Father ever did.

I let myself remember what had happened on the night Rion spoke of. Rain. That's what came to mind. He said there was a creature that was bigger than the car Theresa was driving. That would be the day the Hunters and I went after the Nemean Lion. So, technically, I caused the car wreck that took his mother from him. Zoe had told the girls to go ahead of me while I had found Theresa's phone and called for an ambulance. Rion had looked so scared. I promised I'd stay with him until people got there if he promised to tell no one about me. That poor boy.

**Normal Pov**

Rion trusted his senses and went into the forest. After awhile, he found a river and saw Artemis on the other side. There was no bridge, so he had to go through the water. Taking a walk of faith, he placed a foot on top of the flowing water. To his amazement, his foot sat there as if on dry land. He did the same thing with the other foot and began to cautiously walk all the way across, but he also decided to stop right in the middle. "Artemis," he called out to her.

She turned around and looked at him. The moon light reflected off the water and there was a faint glimmer on his face. His aqua eyes reflected the moon's image perfectly. Then she realized he was on top of the water's surface, as if it were earth. The same gift as Orion. Why was this happening to her? Why?

"Why?" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes. Directing her gaze upward, she saw her tribute to him, her love.

He followed her gaze and saw the constellation. This was a rare occasion. He saw the goddess of the moon crying. He was the only one. Yet, he had no explanation as to why he was here and it seemed to torment her. He ran to her and hugged the goddess. The whole time she'd been there at camp, she took the form of a 16-year-old.

She held him close. He was so different from that boy eleven years ago. Rion had grown up since that time. Now he was a warrior, even if he didn't know it. Yet he was also a liability, because she would have to break her vow to be with him. This night would tell her which path to take. there was one more test she needed to put him through, however.

Reaching up, she pulled Rion's face level with hers. The half-blood had shock written all over his face. Slowly, Artemis let her lips come closer to his, letting them touch only a little before he pulled her even closer. Everything was familiar to her. The way his skin felt, how he kissed her, and how she felt with him holding her. Arms found their way to his neck. His found her waist. Artemis was felt lost in a sea of emotions, memories, and familiarity. Only Orion could make her feel like this.

Pulling away after only a brief amount of time, she saw someone come over the hill: Thalia. She would have to tell the Hunters and Rion needed to get to his cabin. Artemis wished they could have more time together, but that was nearly impossible at this stage. "Until the next night, my Dear Hunter," she said while pecking Rion's cheek. Before she could get up, however, he said, "I want you to call me Orion."

Back at the Posesidon cabin, he was bombarded with questions from the girls, Achlys (or Aly) and Beryl. Beryl was the younger of the two and had turquoise eyes, whereas Achlys had an aqua color like him and Percy. Luckily, he had Percy to back him up and get the girls to bed.

"What're we gonna do with those two?" he asked himself quietly.

"Dunno, let the world deal with them?" Orion suggested. The boys just laughed at the joke before the older brother got serious. "What _did _happen when you found her?"

Getting nervous, he quietly told his elder brother. "We kinda kissed."

Percy now had the biggest smirk ever as he thought of the perfect idea. "First off, don't let the Aphrodite girls find out. Secondly, don't be stupid. And finally, take her out by the docks tomorrow night after capture the flag and take her under water. The fish should listen to you and not tell our dad. Zeus knows Annabeth almost got killed when he found out about us when I didn't tell them to not tell him." "Got it. 'Night, bro." And with that, it was silent in the cabin, though Orion couldn't find sleep. His thoughts kept wandering to the Artemis cabin where she and the Hunters were.


	5. Thal's Talk With Artemis

Princess Atemna: Someone said they wanted to know what Thal would say to Arty, so here's what I thought up. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Thalia's Pov**

I was trying to keep calm. So my goddess half-sister and a sworn virgin was kissing a half-blood. Who cared? Not me. Well, maybe I did a little. The main rule to being a Hunter was that you **must not- under any conditions, rape or not- ever sleep with a man. **Heck, as far as I've been told, we can't even fall in love or we have to leave. That's how it was when this girl named Theresa fell in love. She's been the first in several hundreds of years. Really, Ithink most of us joined because we were heartbroken. Luke turned against me, Zoe had joined because of Hercules, and same with a few others. In other cases, they have daddy issues as Atremiscalls it. They come from abusive, neglectful, or broken homes. Me? I come from a mix really. Like I said, Luke was part of it. Okay, back on subject. What would happen if Artemis broke her vow?

"Thalia, tell me what is on your mind," she says while breaking my train of thought.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about your vow and how you were kissing Orin back there. You wouldn't abandon us for some guy, would you?" I asked nervously.

"Thalia, I would never abandon any of you. You girls are like family to me, even better than most of my godly siblings and cousins. Wait, what am I talking about? I barely have any 'cousins' from the gods. Triton is, but it's not like I see _him._ What I'm trying to say is that even though you may be my sister, Thalia, I think of you and the others as my daughters."

She looked at me with true compassion. I never really got looks like that from anyone but her and our dad. To know I have a true mother figure is great. but right now I'm on a mission: find out what's going on with her and that Orin brat.

"That's great and all, but what about Orin? You were still kissing him. Nothing you say can change that."

"You're right. You'd be Apollo if he had a brain, you know." We smile a little before she continues. "I don't know what's going on, really. I just feel this connection to him. Thalia, my heart hasn't felt this completesince Orion was my protector. He sworn upon Styx to protect me from harm, no matter what lifetime if he were to be reincarnated. You don't know how much it hurts to think the other gods are playng a huge prank on me.

She was hurt. Her tone and face told me that much. It had hurt me, too, when I learned Luke had betrayed me, betrayed all of Camp Half-Blood. And could you believe I thought the gods and campers were playing the biggest prank of the millennium? I knew exactly how my sister felt.

"Okay, so let's say this guy really is Orion. How would you really know?"

"Luna Asteria will only shoot true for him. I know this because I am the one who melded some of his soul to the bow. On a full moon, when ever I have need of him, if he is the one holding the bow, it will glow silver. And I could tell from his kiss. I could kiss a thousand men while blind folded and be able to point out which kiss is his, even after three thousand years."

Somehow, I believed her. Although, I doubted she wanted to kiss a thousand guys just to figure out which one's Orion. "Fine. D'you want me to figure out how to get around your oath if you ever want any actual kids of your own?"

She smiled a little and said, "That would be nice. I'm glad I have a least _one_ thoughtful sibling."

* * *

Atemna: I kinda liked that. Didn't expect the reply really, but I liked it. And I hope you guys do too.

Rion: Hope who likes what reply?

Atemna: None'ya.

Rion/w questioning look: _What?_

Atemna: None of yer friggin' business.

Rion: Okay, well, I'm lost. So, whatever you guys just read, review it. Or I might just end up back in Hades. Wait, I _am _Orion, right? No, never mind; forget I asked.


	6. The Almost Second Kiss

Princess Atemna: If the Greek gods and every other made up thing were real, I would be dead, the reason why is in this chapter.

* * *

**Rion's PoV**

It was near sunset now and regular camp activities were over now. Now there's the whole problem of getting Artemis to the docks. I mean, the Hunters are on every side of her. Really, how do I- a mortal and male- approach the goddess of virginity and her Hunters- sworn virgins might I remind you.

To keep myself preoccupied while waiting on some brilliant plan to come from Athena, I took out a silver coin that would turn into my bow if it landed on the 'bow' side and started flipping it. It wasn't long before she looked back at me, Thalia turning to look at her. I back fa enough to where I couldn't hear them, but I saw Thalia nod before the goddess started coming my way. The looks on some of the Hunters were priceless as they stared in shock and anger in some cases. Guess my fanbase _there_ is zero. Everybody hates me but the moon.

Before Artemis was even three feet away, Apollo yelled at me. "If you do something while I'm gone, you're gonna regret it when I'm back in the morning! Got it Orin?" How in the name of Hades does he know?

"That's Apollo for you. 'The all seeing and all knowing.' Please, don't give make me laugh!" she yelled back. "Why can't you mind your own business?" she asked while walking over to her twin who was at the door of his Maserati. "Speaking of which, I want my diary back." Trust me when I say this, those two could argue for days with no end is sight.

When Chiron intervened, the god gave in and gave his sister the small leather bound book. "Great. Now I'm late. People will think it's Daylight Savings time all over again. Thanks a lot," he said before taking off in a flash of bright light. You didn't even need to tell me to look away. The light getting brighter was a clear sign.

Crisis having been averted, I asked Artemis if she wanted to go down to the canoe dock. She gave this shy little smile and nodded her head. That's when I noticed a god with gold colored wings surrounded by some girls from Aphrodite Cabin and a few other kids. There was a playful smirk on his face when he looked at us before going back to trying to sort out which of the younger kids were his. Wings. Which god had wings? Pretty sure it was Cup- sorry, Greek name needed- Eros. Man, I need to get used to this fast. These guys are all of my living family after all.

At the docks, we sat down. she asked what I remembered of Mom prior to the accident before she explained what had happened. So the Nemean Lion had been the cause? Interesting. Even at the age of four I was dangerous. Do I have problems or what?

"Hey, Artemis, how're we gonna get around everything if I'm really Orion?" She gave that shy smile again before taking my hand. "Thalia voluntered to do research." "Okay, then can you prove that I'm him?" She got close to my face. This time it was my turn to blush. "The way I see it, if anybody's ever kissed me the way you do, it had to be Orion." Just as she was about to kiss me, a shadow came over us. I pushed her into the water just as a scorpion's tail was about to hit the place she used to be. Before anything else went wrong, I flipped my coin praying it would land on 'bow'.

I drew the bow tight. I was now facing the biggest scorpion in my life. Just behind it was a woman in a brown and green outfit. In her golden colored hair were flowers. Just by her look of hate I could tell she had a bone to pick with me and that she wasn't a goddess. No, there was too much power. This was a Titan.

"So it is you. Well, I hope Scorpios does the job correctly this time. You know, my dear great-grand daughter, this seems too familiar, dosen't it? I'm sure your Hunter feels it, too. His goddess hiding from me in the water where he and your uncle have dominion. Him standing with his bow drawn, ready to attack at the first sign of movement. Strange how history repeats itself, is it not?"

"Enough, Gaia! Orion, I can handle myself! Go get the Hunters! Please!"

I was torn. Do I leave and get the girls, or do I stay and risk death? Hades, I'd already came close to dying by this thing once already because I was protecting Artemis. Maybe I could kill it without a problem this time. There was no way I was going to put up with this scorpion problem anymore. It was time I faced this stupid fear.

"I'm not leaving." After that was said, I shot an arrow past Scorpios and right on the door of Cabin 8. Artemis' voices goes through my mind, saying, _'As my Hunter and Guardian, I only see it fit that you have a decent bow. This is Luna Asteria. I have let some of my being inhabit it, and in giving it to you, your soul is also added. This bow will always hit your intended target, no matter what.'_

_'Okay, think of a weak point. This is no time to let all the mythology go to waist, Rion,' _I thought to myself. That's when I remembered my mom saying that right as Orion was poisoned, he had hit the death blow to Scorpios on the third joint down from the tail. The second I notched my arrow, however, the massive stinger came at me. All I could feel was intense pain as the poison entered my blood. This time I would die from my foolishness.


	7. Hyperborea, LA, Californa

The Hunters had just arrived when Rion had been hit by Scorpios. He'd never had the chance to shoot. Artemis had been pulled out of the water by Poseidon, and she couldn't stand to look at Rion's bloody, poison covered body as he laid there in pain. How many times would he act foolishly just to protect her? But it was the fact that he had saved her that allowed her to look at him as he twinged out of pain.

His and Percy's sisters, Achlys and Beryl, were there as well as Percy and several others. They were thinking about putting him in the water, but Poseidon spoke up and told his children no. "If he were in that water, it would seal the wound shut and trap the poison, and I don't think the nymphs would appreciate venom in their water."

She was a nervous wreak as she fell beside Orion and took out her hunting knife. Shakily, Artemis set it against the rather large cut and pressed down to release the poison. She knew better than to check for the medicine Apollo had given her long ago. Why didn't she think to get more, if not foreseeing this but for the Hunters. But she doubted that he would've given her any since _he_ would've foreseen this. She winced as he tried not to yell out in pain. Ambrosia wouldn't help in this case. Without knowing it, tears had begun to fall from her silver colored eyes.

"How much time does he have?" his sister, Aly, asked her.

"Until sunset tomorrow. Uncle, I need to take him _there."_

"I understand. Just be careful when you get there. S_he _still lives there," he warned. Artemis just looked up at the moon and gave a low whistle.

In front of them stood a silver Challenger. A young woman got out and couldn't help but stare at Artemis. "You always did fall for the hunter type," she said while helping to get Rion into the car. "It doesn't matter now, Selene; I just need to get him _there." _Now the girl was confused. "Wait, you're taking him _there_ where _she _lives? Have you lost you're mind? She could kill him on sight, refuse to let you see Apollo, or anything else she could think of." All the young goddess could say was, "Don't you think I know that? But I have to try, Selene. He's already died at my hands and I won't let Gaia win this time either. He has to live."

* * *

They had finally made it to L.A. Apollo usually stopped off here to catch up on some sleep and let the sun coast for a little bit. Selene drove up to a remote mansion and parked in the garage next to a cotton candy colored Mercades. "And she just happens to be home, too. Just my luck." Selene just gave a weak smile before leaving to get Apollo.

Her twin appeared with a tired look on his face, waking up when he saw her holding Rion who was in a cold sweat and possibly hallucinating. He took the half-blood from the car and right through the house, Artemis hot on his heels. When they reached the west side of the mansion, she opened a door that looked like a makeshift hospital. Apollo laid him down on a bed and removed his poison-soaked shirt. Turning to his sister, he told her to take a water bottle and get some from the foubtain in the courtyard they'd passed through. "Unless you don't trust me. I can always get-" Before he could even finish the sentence, she taken the bottle and left without a word.

"Okay, brat, it's just you and me for a bit. Can you hear me?" Rion stirred a bit, opening his eyes to slits. He coughed and gringed at the pain he felt. "Great. I'm baby-sitting a half-dead kid that my sister's in love with. I'll have to talk with the Fates about my life." The god barley heard the boy as he spoke. "Arty. . . she alright?" Now was he talking fine, or was this a hallucination? "Uhh, she- she's fine. Listen, I really would take a little fun from the pain I'm about to cause, but since you're already in pain, I guess it wouldn't matter. I'm gonna use some crushed tobacco that's been soaking in Nectar and wrap it to get the rest of the poison out. Do you understand?" he asked while holding a ceramic bowl on his knee. Rion just nodded weakly, wincing as the tobacco juice stung at the sensitive flesh.

Minutes later, just as Artemis was down the hall, a teen-aged looking goddess came in. She had strawberry blond hair and rose colored eyes, her skin also had the signs of a light tan. "I thought I'd find you in here. Might wanna get ready soon since I'm heading out." "Got it, Eos."

"Hey, who's the guy?" she asked upon the notice of the passed out Rion Orin. "Looks like- It is. How long have you been hiding him from me?" she demanded. three thousand years seemed to not have an impact on her crush on Orion.

"Eos, get out of here. You're not helping your case," the god argued with her. Out of the Day Triplets, Eos was the oldest and the only one still holding down her job. Selene worked as Artemis' fill-in when things kept her from taking the moon in the right direction, and Helios was permantly out of work.

The goddess didn't listen as she sat next to the boy and kissed his forehead. Just as she did that, Artemis walked in. Apollo could do nothing but say 'I told ya so' and hold his head in his right hand. The silver eyed goddess pulled the god/Titaness away from Orion and pushed her out the door. "Come anywhere near him again, and you'll wish you hadn't." That said, she locked the door. Now, you're probably thinking 'she can just teleport in', but you're wrong. The entire mansion was built for individual privacy, so they could only teleport in and out of the courtyard, not any of the rooms or in the hallways.

Sighing, she gave her obnoxious twin the water as he took off the wrap. Right in the center of the wound sat a sting needle about the length of an index finger and as big around as a pinky. Apollo took a pair of tweezers and pulled it out. "There. Good thing I showed Native Americans how that worked. I hated pretending to be a missonary doctor." (Trust me, tobacco does work and it is an old Native American way to get stingers out. It happened to my nephew when he was two and my mom called my Great-grandma who's like half-Cherokee.) "Should be free to go in the morning." Artemis couldn't help but hug her brother, despite the fact that she wasn't sure why he helped her save him. "You really are the best, lil' bro." "Whatever, sis."


	8. Immortal Cat Fight

**Princess Atemna: I aplolgize for making you wait for so long for this up-date.**

* * *

**Rion's PoV**

Morning came and my head felt less painful. When I tried to get up, however, I would've fallen to the ground if Apollo hadn't been coming to check on me. "Whoa there. Can't let you collapse on me. Artemis would have my head. Besides, you get to go back to camp today. Well, you'd probably get there tomorrow if we took the Sun."

"Why're you helping me?" I asked the god.

"Eros and I have this deal. I leave you alone and he makes Artemis happy again. Actually, he was the one that shot her back when you two first met. That, and he's trying to get back at me for the pathetic archery comment a few thousand years ago."

I try to understand what he tells me. He's been working with Eros? That explains the look he gave me last night before the attack. Crap! The headache's back. Before I could even move my hand to my throbbing head Apollo shoved a glass of ambrosia (where'd he get that?) into it. It was difficult, but I'd finally managed to down it all. If things kept up, I might be cripled for life. Percy had said most half-bloods don't live long after leaving camp, as he'd been told by Thalia, who had been told by Artemis, who had personally witnessed some deaths. Why does nearly aspect of my life include her? "Um. . . where's Artemis?"

"She might be in the court yard. Wheel chair or crutch? Or do you not want Arty to see you look so weak?"

I scowled at him. Was he always like this? "I'll be fine with the crutch. And I don't care if I look weak in front of her. She doesn't care about stuff like that."

"Man, you've been gone _way _too long. Eversince your death, she's only seen men as 'Weak creatures that feed off of a woman's emotions and then leave them a piled up mess.' She's seen it happen too many times, it would seem."

That wasn't the Artemis that Orion knew. She wasn't like that. What had caused it? His death or Apollo's betrayal? Deep down, I knew there was something wrong. If only I could access his memories from then. Why did Orion have to be stubborn with me? Great, now I sound like I have a personality disorder. What would Mom say if she knew? Probably that I need to leave the camp and forget everything. That would be a great sanity booster, if only it would work.

* * *

**Courtyard; Artemis' PoV**

It was quiet. Orion would be waking up soon and there had been no sign of Eos. This couldn't be normal. That's when I heard footsteps coming towards me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Eos. She radiated pink and orange. The effect was almost sickening. "What do you want?" I demanded of her.

"You know what I want. I want Orion."

I stood from the fountain, a glare settling on the dawn goddess I despised so much. I shouldn't blame her for what Aphrodite did, but she doesn't know how to lay off. Who invited her on that hunt, anyways? Probably Aphrodite.

"And what about that cricket of a husband you have locked in your room? Isn't he lonely because you never stay with him?" I snap back. I won't let her win! She can't have him! I can't go through it again! The pain was too much the last time. She may want him, but I _need _Orion. Hades, I sound obsessed. Like a drug addict just looking for the next fix. There's something wrong with me. "Hades, you're such an airhead. You're too stupid to see what's right in front of you. He doesn't want you back. Just leave it alone. Orion has only ever kissed me and will only ever kiss me. You? All you can do is dream of something like that. He didn't just see me as another goddess. He saw me as the child I truly was then, and saw how much I was left out. He gave me someone to go to and loved me. That's all I ever wanted from everyone."

The atmosphere was thick then. I could hardly believe it when she slapped me. "You're . . . pathetic. How could anyone . . . love _you?" _That voice. That wretched voice of hers. I hated it. "You're night. No one loves the night. Only bad things happen at night. I wake to rid the world of you. People adore me and your brother. You're just too . . . different." That did it. I snapped.

* * *

**Rion's PoV**

My headache was gone now, but I'm still a little off balance. Right now I'm trying to find Artemis so we can get back to camp. But _**this**_ was a little much. She was yelling at a strwberry blond goddess whila being held back by Apollo. Maybe now wasn't the best time to talk about her brother and Eros' plan.

"If you _ever _say anything to Orion, I swear on the River Styx that I'll try as hard as needed to kill you!" With that having been said, I could hear a roll of thunder. I think Percy said that happened everytime someone swore on the styx.

"Please, you're just jealous that someone _not_ sworn to be a virgin is in love with him!" Then that would make the goddess Artemis is fighting Eos. Mom kinda emphasized the fact that the two hated each other. Why do I have this feeling that I have something to do with this?

" 'In love'? It's not 'love', Eos! It's a curse Aphrodite placed on you. Maybe if you hadn't been stupid and forgotten to ask for your husband to have eternal youth, we wouldn't have so many problems with you!"

The goddess looked flustered for a moment before throwing back, "The only reason _**you're **_in love with Orion is because of Eros!" Well, there goes breaking it to her easy.

"Damn you, Apollo, let me go!"

"No, Arty. You're not gonna kill her."

"Oh, I can try, little brother." Turning this conversation to Eos, she shouted, "If you so much as breathe the same air as Orion, I will make a personal request that you be stripped of your immortality and I be allowed to kill you three times.

Really looking at Eos, I saw a single thin scratch over her right cheek, matching scars on her arms. Unlike Eos, Artemis' face was littered with fingernail marks, the same going for her neck and arms. This was the first time I'd seen golden ichor, the blood of the gods.

* * *

Atemna: Again, I am _soooooooooooo _sorry about the wait. And sorry the chap's too short.


	9. Evanescence

Princess Atemna: Sorry. I've been on a Tsubasa/Kurofai kick lately. And just to clarify, because someone got stupid or just forgot, Eos is the goddess of the dawn, while E**_r_**os is the archer god of love. Don't mix 'em up, people. All I have to say on the subject. I don't own PJO or Evanescence for that matter. Just an fyi. Using "Everybody's Fool" and "Even in Death". On "Even in Death", I'm only using what they can hear.

* * *

It had been about a day and Rion was walking fine again. Chiron had made him sit out of camp activities until he was 100% positive Rion was completely healed. So, he'd had 'fun' watching Percy and Annabeth teach Aly and Beryl how to fight. Artemis would sit with him and she asked how his arm was and if his head hurt too much. Really, he was sure she was the most worried over him than any of the others. It was kinda nice for someone to care so much. Then there was the dinner announcement made by Apollo.

"Well, since our visit here for this week is almost over, I've arranged for some special entertainment for our last night. My daughter Amy Lee will be preforming for the entire camp and the gathered divinities."

The campers were in an uproar, Thalia included. Noticing the odd stares, she looked around to see who all was staring. It mainly consisted of her father, Artemis, her cousins, and the Aphrodite kids. "_What_? Next to Green Day, they're the best ever." Nico seemed to have no problems with her answer, so he let it be. Others still gave her looks though.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Two Days Later xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Orion, be careful. Hephaestus, don't make him do any heavy lifting. I told you to not make him . . . "

"Artemis, relax. I'm fine now. Fear of scorpions still very real, but I'm not dead. Besides, this isn't too heavy," he explained to the frantic goddess. She'd been like this all day. Weird enough, Apollo was on the side lines making jokes with Eros and Hermes. What the jokes pertained to, they could only guess. Occasionally, one would drag Percy or their younger sisters, and Annabeth once or twice, into their antics.

_'When was the last time we kissed?' _he idly thought to himself while taking the box to the smith god. His face was a little heated at the thought about that. It was just before they returned to the camp. _'Oh, c'mon, you're just gonna get more jokes from 'em if this keeps up.'_

Orion just shook off the thought and laughed to himself. This was going to possibly be the best day of his entire camp life, so why blow it now? Who knew how many normal days he'd get at camp, and if he'd even live on the outside now that he knew the truth and was involved with a goddess. He wanted all the 'normal' he could get. And, if that meant spending time with his half-siblings, the goddess he was in love with, and every other insane family member he possessed, so be it. This was the most fun he'd had all year, despite the accident just three days ago.. But there was something about the speakers Hephaestus and his sons were working on that made him and several others worry.

Sunset came quickly that day, heralding the arrival of Evanescence. The stage was set and everyone was ready. There was just one thing Artemis had to do before the music actually started. She had to see Rion. So, naturally, she planed an ambush at the Poseidon Cabin, hoping he would be the last one out. Seemed like she was having good luck today.

"Artemis, what's going on?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. I had Thalia doing research on something, and I need you to meet me in the woods during the second song. 'kay?"

"Why not just tell me now?"

"Because I want to watch my favorite niece." Was it just him, or was she really avoiding him right now? "Better go before we miss anything." With that, she dragged the boy after her. The music had just started when Hera came into the amphitheatre.

_**"Perfect by nature,  
Icons of self indulgence.  
Just what we all need:  
More lies about a world that**_

_**Never was and never will.  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled."**_

Amy Lee had gestured out towards the gathered gods, goddesses, campers, nymphs, and satyrs. There were so many among them that she'd hurt, her own son included.

_**"Look, here she comes now.  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you.  
No flaws when you're pretending.**_

_**But now I know  
she never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled."**_

If looks could kill, and they could in this case if Hera wanted to get rid of the woman, Amy Lee would've died sooner. The daughter of Apollo only smirked.

_**"Without the mask  
where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
lost in your lie.**_

_**I know the truth now.  
I know who you are,  
and I don't love you anymore.**_

_**It never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.**_

_**It never was and never will be.  
You're not real and you can't save me.  
And somehow you're everybody's fool."**_

Rion realized it was time to make a break for it. Should be easy, considering everyon's attention was focused on Hera and Amy Lee. The outcome of this little stare down wouldn't be pretty. She had to start with "Everybody's Fool" huh?

Artemis was at the river where Rion had first kissed her. This river would testify to what was to come. To actually go through with this was completely asinine in her opinion. That's when she faintly heard the next song start: "Even in Death". The term 'Ironic' came to mind. Orion had died and then came back to her. Even if it was a half-baked plan thought up by Apollo and Eros.

**_"Give me a reason to believe that your gone.  
I see your shadow, so I know that they're all wrong.  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth.  
It leads me to where you lay.  
They took you from me but now I'm taking you home._**

**_'I will stay forever here with you, my love.' -  
The softly spoken words you gave me.  
Even in death, our love goes on."_**

He had ran all the way there, hoping his hunch was right. He thanked the gods it was. Either he was getting better at predicting her movements, or his tracking was improving. But it didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered was Artemis.

"So what's going on?" he asked when he finally made it.

"I've decided. I want you to shoot me with _Luna Asteria."_

"What? I won't."

"Orion, let me explain," she said hoping to calm him down. Slowly, she stood only inches from him.

_**"Some say I'm crazy for my love. Oh, my love.  
But no bonds can hold me from your side. Oh, my love.  
**__**They don't know you can't leave me.  
They don't hear you singing to me."**_

"You won't hurt me." An arrow then materialized in her hand.__"Summon the bow." The command was simple, and he obeyed. Once in true form, she took it from him and a silver essence flowed from the bow to the arrow. Instead of being pure silver, however, it was tinged with aqua. "Now, shoot me. Don't aim, just shoot. The arrow knows where to go."

Rion was skeptic about the whole thing, but did as she asked. He was maybe 40 yards away when he decided the distance was fine. He drew back the string and nocked the arrow. Whatever she was planning, she was sure going about it in a weird way. It'd be nice if she actually explained. Releasing the string, the arrow flew at the goddess who just stood there. Artemis closed her eyes, awaiting impact. When it finally hit, Artemis collapsed, making Rion regret what he'd done.

_**" 'I will stay forever here with you, my love' -  
The softly spoken words you gave me.  
Even in death our love goes on.  
And I can't love you any more than I do.**_

**_People die, but real love is forever."_**

"There better be an explainaion when you wake up," he muttered in her ear as she slept, a stray tear trailing down his cheek. Lightly, he kissed the goddess's lips before carrying her to Cabin 8.

* * *

Atemna: Anyone guess what happened? And hands up for those of you who thought someone was going to die.


	10. Welcome to Parenthood

Princess Atemna: Final chap! Man, I so could've drug this out more. But then I'd probably get complaints. Well, read and review!

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, I am so . . . freaking late! Percy, can you drive me to Olympus? Hey, Hermes." He paused for a moment. "HERMES?" The god just looked at the teen like he was an idiot.

"You're late," he stated plainly.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Rion countered with sarcasm.

"Y'know, we could stand here trading banter, or I could just get you to Olypmus, like, RIGHT NOW. Which works best for you?"

The son of Poseidon sighed for a moment before agreeing. He needed to save the banter for Apollo. Artemis would kill him if he arrived any later than what he already was. Thank the gods that Hermes was the god of messengers and travelers.

They arrived in front of a marble mansion covered in thick greenery, which made the building look like a hunting lodge. Other deities - major and minor - were everywhere, most likely spreading the gossip about the hunter son of Poseidon and moon goddess. Inside were tapestries and murals on every wall. Further on in the mansion, Rion found the room where Artemis stayed, she and Apollo each holding a bundle.

"You're late," the male twin accussed the hero.

"Apollo," Artemis warned her younger brother. "Don't start in with him - not today." Apollo looked disappointed, but consented to his sister's wish. Getting up from her bedside, the sun god walked over to Rion and handed him one of the newborns before making his "grand exit".

Orion took up Apollo's spot beside Artemis so he could look at the other twin. A son and daughter - great. He could only wish they were nothing like their mother and uncle. Both had auburn hair and liquid silver eyes, resembling their mother more than him. He thought he heard the goddess mutter "twins again", but he wasn't sure.

While borrowing Annabeth's laptop, he come across information on heros, monsters, spirits, and the gods. Apparently, when Orion's body - his body - had washed up on shore with twin girls. These girls were Orion's - his - daughters, but he never found a mother listed. But their fate had been one of sacrifice, and they were also placed in the heavens by Hades and Persephone. From there, they were known as the Coronides (site is theoi . com. Pretty cool info on there.)

"So, what do we call them?" he asked her, never taking his eyes off the tiny girl in his arms.

"I thought naming them was the easy part?" she inquired, a joking tone in her voice. Rion nodded in agreement, trying not to laugh. "Why not name her after my Roman counterpart?" It was a good enough idea, so their daughter's name became Diana.

"Then there is the _son _of Artemis," Orion said with a heavy sigh. "I was looking around and found the name Artemas, which meant 'Gift of Artemis'." The boy squirmed in his mother's arms a bit before snuggling closer. Both goddess and half-blood laughed at this, agreeing that it fit him. It was obvious that he'd be more attatched to his mother, as Diana would attatch herself to her father.

From outside, they heard Hera's shouting at some lesser divinties. "I don't care if they'll permit it or not! That place needs to be child-proofed! That mortal can't just have weapons lying around for infants to hurt themselves with!"

"You did tell Your brother to lock up his weapons, right?"

"Hey, Percy can't even go near the weapon case without probable cause. Trust me, Paul and Sally have that place secured. And I'll be damned if Hera's gonna 'teach' me to be a proper father."

* * *

Atemna: Yay! It's finished! Oh, and rather than being a year-rounder, Rion decided to move in with Percy, after Chiron went through all the legalities with the orphanage. And guys, take a look at the website and tell me who you think was the Coronides' mother.


End file.
